Mile High Club
by CalliopeITorres
Summary: AU Calzona. Callie is a young new airplane captain. Arizona is a flight attendant. After meeting one night at a bar, will they become part of the famous Mile High Club?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there Fanfiction readers…So I am trying out a new plot that I don't think I have seen yet for the Calzona fandom. I don't know if you all will like it but I would very much appreciate the feedback.  
Rated M for future scenes…and I guess language.  
Here's a short introduction to test out the plot. So here we go.**

* * *

**Mile High Club**

"Thank you for flying American Airlines and we hope to see you on your next flight" Arizona spoke into the overhead system in the flight before hitting the seat belt sign to allow the passengers off of the plane. They had finally landed back in the San Francisco International Airport after a long 11-hour flight from London. Arizona loved her job but today everything seemed to be going wrong from the coffee that spilled on her as she was serving dinner to the passengers to the three crying children who seemed to cry during the whole duration of the flight. She just wanted to get home, take a long bath and rejoice in the fact that she had a whole 48 hours before having to set foot in another airplane. She forced a smile to her face as the passengers started making their way out of the plane occasionally saying goodbye to some of the passengers and handing a small candy to the children. Once the last passenger had finally made his way out of the plane with his oversized carry on and sleepy expression Arizona turned to her best friend, and fellow stewardess Teddy and asked

"So what are your plans for the next two days?" Teddy pondered on a response and then said

"I think I'm going to go home and immerse myself in the silence" she said with a slight chuckle. "That baby in 26b cried the whole 11 hours. Isn't that considered child neglect somewhere?" Arizona nodded in agreement.

She had no idea where that child got enough energy to cry the whole flight but she wished that she could harvest it and use the energy during her long flights.

"Same here. I was two seconds from jumping out the emergency exit" That got a small laugh from both of the women as they exited the plane.

* * *

Arizona pulled up to her house that was rarely occupied. In fact she didn't consider it as much as a home as she did consider it a place she owned and resided in when she wasn't in the sky. The cold house was unwelcoming and the urge to spend her free time there quickly vanished. Instead she went into her room and changed into her street clothing. It felt weird to wear clothing that wasn't the itchy dress that she had grown accustomed to wearing on an almost daily basis. Arizona had very few relationship ties on land, besides her parents. Therefore, she spent much of her time consumed by her job. This caused her to not have a relationship that lasted much more than three months. They just could not handle her work and the fact that Arizona would always choose her job over love.

After changing into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a baby blue top Arizona, picked up her purse and headed out.

* * *

Callie was nervous. In two days she no longer would be a co-pilot, but if not Captain Callie Torres. She had received the news a month ago but it hadn't settled in until two days ago when she received a call from American Airlines letting her know that she would be flying her first official flight in what now was 48 hours to London. Callie was ecstatic. It had always been her dream to fly with American Airlines ever since she was a little girl flying to different locations around the world with her family, and when she received the call she once again felt like that little girl looking out the plane window excited for a new adventure.

At the age of 29 Callie had not only become one of the youngest commercial airline Captains in the world, but also on top of it all she was a female a minority group in her line of work. Callie knew that this would provide challenges in her work but she had worked so hard to get where she was now that she would not permit anything to get in her way anymore. She had almost thrown it all away when she had been in a long term relationship with her ex-girlfriend Erica who didn't like that Callie was almost never home in San Francisco. Erica gave her two choices; leave work or leave her. Callie had actually pondered it for a long time before realizing how stupid it would be for her to throw away her 10 years of hard work over a woman she wasn't very sure that she actually loved.

Callie did know one thing for sure though: she loved her job. The feeling of power that she felt being able to control a plane could not compare to anything else in the world. And the distinct smell of coffee and airplane food that would occasionally spread into the cockpit would provide a slight homey feeling to Callie that she could not explain. Whenever she put on her piloting outfit and pinned on the distinct American Airlines pin to her suit she felt overcome with pride for what she had accomplished and how much she still had to accomplish.

* * *

Callie decided that it was time to treat herself for her victory. She hadn't gone out for a drink pretty much in a year or since her and Erica had parted ways. Callie knew that she would not be able to drink tomorrow since if she was caught with even .01 above the blood alcohol level her career as a pilot would quickly vanish. But the night was still young and Callie deserved a drink…or two.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look like a train wreck," She said to her reflection. Her hair was sticking out in all directions since she had not bothered to get out her pajamas today, let alone brushing her hair. After a quick shower Callie decided to wear a red blouse and a nice pair of dark blue jeans that made her ass look good if she was allowed to say so herself.

* * *

"That's as good as it's going to get" she sighed as once again checking over her reflection and running her hands once more through her silky black hair.

* * *

Callie climbed into her T-Bird, her second prized possession besides her piloting license, and headed out into the city. She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed but she knew that she wanted to have one last night of fun before business began the day after tomorrow. She had heard that a new lesbian bar had opened up recently called _Lez_. Feeling spontaneous Callie decided to go and try something new. Parking a couple of blocks away, since finding a parking spot in San Francisco is like finding a needle in a haystack, she slowly made her way through the chilly breeze of the city night before showing up at the entrance of the bar.

* * *

Arizona had been walking around town trying to figure out what to do. This was her problem. Having spent around six days a week in the air Arizona's social skills were very limited. She didn't really know what there was to do these days and she really did not want to bother Teddy on her days off. She kept on wandering around until she showed up in front of a place that seemed promising. The sign outside said _Lez. _Why not she said as she pulled open the doors.

The bar was loud and music was blasting through the speakers with the latest music. Arizona quickly spotted the bar and started making her way towards it already tasting the mojito that was awaiting her at the bar. Trying to make her way through the dance floor was much more difficult than it seemed as the couples were grinding down on each other and hands were starting to disappear with some couples.

Arizona finally found an empty seat at the bar and called over the bartender.

"One mojito" she said. The bartender nodded before rushing over to the other end of the table to take in the other orders of the other people of the bar. Arizona took the time she waited for her drink to examine the new location. There were purple walls and curtains covering the bar. In her opinion it was over the top, and way too much going on but who was she to judge. She heard someone take a seat next to her.

* * *

"Your first time here too?" The mysterious woman said that had just sat next to her. The woman was beautiful. She had olive toned skin, Perfect black hair that flowed off of her shoulders, and the most charming smile she had ever seen.

"How did you know?" Arizona said taking a small sip out of her mojito that had just arrived.

"You are judging the large usage of the color purple as I did the second I walked in here" She said with a small chuckle. "It's like we walked into a plum."

Arizona smiled and laughed along with the mysterious and beautiful woman.

* * *

This stunning woman in front of her took Callie aback. She had these piercing blue eyes, beautiful blonde locks of hair and a beautiful smile that seemed completely and utterly genuine.

"I'm Callie" She said smiling to the beautiful blonde.

"Arizona" The blonde replied.

* * *

**So it's a slow start but bear with me. It will progress really quickly; I'm just getting the hang of fanfiction. So let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you guys seem to be enjoying this story so I think I will continue it. :D  
Thank you all so much for you positive feedback, I really appreciate it.  
Also I know absolutely NOTHING about flight captains or stewardesses so don't judge me too hard.  
Let's see where our destination is today.**

* * *

**Mile High Club**

Callie woke up with a pounding headache, and completely lost. Slowly the memories of the previous night started flooding back into her memory.

* * *

"I'm Callie" She said smiling to the beautiful blonde.

"Arizona" The blonde replied.

"So what brings you to a place like this Arizona?" Callie asked. Arizona liked her name rolled off of the Latina's tongue. Arizona couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her. She was captivating, and honestly stunning.

"Well I really wanted to have a drink" Arizona said with her signature smile, " And this seemed like the best place to stop at."

Callie chuckled at the blonde. The blonde's smile warmed her heart. No, that couldn't be happening. They had just met. Callie began to question how many drinks she had already have because this blonde was having an odd and yet arousing effect on her.

"You don't strike me as a person who would come to a place like this" Callie addressed Arizona.

"And neither do you Callie" Arizona quickly responded.

"Touché Arizona, Touché." Callie laughed at the blonde's quick response. Arizona went to take another sip of her Mojito but realized that she had already finished it. "One more drink for the lady here" Callie said as she flagged down the bartender. "A mojito, right? And one margarita for me."

* * *

After that the night became a blur to Callie. From her headache she could tell that there were at least five more margaritas somewhere in that night.  
Slowly Callie started to take in her surroundings realizing not only that she was in a foreign bed, but also not in her room. Getting out of the bed, Callie searched for her discarded pants around room finding them sticking out from underneath the bedspread. Callie cautiously made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallway before appearing in the living room that connected to the kitchen. From her hidden location she could spot the blonde, Arizona. She was hunched over the stovetop frying an egg while her head bopped along to the song played on the radio.

'You can make a run for it now' Callie said to herself. And yet Callie couldn't bring herself to leave. Something about Arizona drew Callie, and all Callie wanted was to get to know her more. 'This is outrageous' she thought, 'How can you feel like this about a person you don't even know'

Callie's chances to run away completely vanished as Arizona spun around and spotted the Latina in the hallway. They both exchanged an awkward moment of silent eye contact, both not wanting to be the one to first to speak up.  
"You're up" Arizona said awkwardly.

"Yeah" Callie said breaking the eye contact. "I'll just get out of your hair" She said making her way to the front door.

"Nonsense" Arizona said stopping Callie in her tracks. "My mom always said to never let someone leave your house hungry." She smiled. "And…uh we took a taxi here so you don't really have a car" She said with a nervous laugh.  
Callie had honestly forgotten about that fact as she slid onto the breakfast barstool in front of the tablemat that Arizona was setting a plate on. Another wave of awkward silence filled in the room, and the only sound that could be heard was the scratching of Callie's fork on her plate and Arizona taking sips out of her coffee mug.

"Let me go grab my keys and then we can go find your car" Arizona said once she finished her coffee. Yesterday the conversation between both women had flowed so freely, and today it seemed like all that had not occurred.

* * *

"Well thank you for the ride." Callie said stepping out of the car.

"No problem Arizona said with a smile" What was she supposed to say in this type of situation. Usually she was the one leaving the house of other women but in this new situation she felt completely lost.

"I guess I see you around" Callie said as she turned to walk to her car, while she had an internal debate with herself on whether she should give Arizona her phone number or not. By the time she decided to, and turned around she noticed that Arizona was already gone.

"Way to fuck that one up smartass" Callie said to herself as she unlocked her T-Bird. She placed her forehead against the steering wheel of the car and closed her eyes. The headache was still pounding in her head but nit as strongly and all that Callie could see were Arizona's blue eyes. Why hadn't she given Arizona her phone number when she had the chance? Why did she always have to screw things up?

* * *

She was pulled out of her funk when her phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID she saw that it was Addison, her best friend and now her co-captain.

"Hey Addie" She answered, not really in a mood to talk let alone drive back home.

"Where are you? I've been standing outside your house for twenty minutes and no one is answering. Do you realize how cold it is outside today?" Addison replied. "Tomorrow is your big day. We need to get you ready. Don't tell me that you went out last-"

"Addison please talk quieter and slower." Callie said hunching back over again and leaving her forehead on the steering wheel.

Callie heard Addison gasp on the other side of the line. "You did go out didn't you. And you got laid! So how was it" Callie could hear her best friend smirk on the other end of the line.

"You were saying something about my big day tomorrow?" Callie said attempting to change the subject. "And are you still standing outside my house" Callie questioned.

"Don't think that this conversation is over" Callie responded. " And get your ass back home. I look like a stalker sitting in my car outside your car."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Callie said turning on the engine to her car. "Don't get your panties in a twist"

"Look whose talking" Addison replied before hanging up.

* * *

Callie's alarm went off at seven and like her normal morning routine; Callie immediately hit the snooze button and tried to hide in the sheets. Slowly the realization hit her. It was her big day. Today she was officially Captain Torres.

"Captain Torres" She said to herself. "Holy shit I'm Captain Torres" She repeated as she shot out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She kept repeating 'Captain Torres' to herself over and over, which brought a smile to her face. It was finally happening. It was no longer a dream, it was reality. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 7:30 and it meant that she now only had an hour before she had to leave for the airport.

* * *

Arizona parked in the airport parking lot reserved especially for the crew of the plane. She grabbed her two-day suitcase out of the backseat and slowly made her way to the terminal. Ever since meeting Callie she hadn't been able to het the Latina out of her mind. Why had she not told the beautiful woman to call her? Or at least given Callie her number. Instead, now she was headed to work and would not be back in San Francisco for another three days.

* * *

Callie paid the taxi driver and thanked him as he dropped her off at the entrance of the airport. She gave herself a final check over, fixing her tie and hat. She made her way quickly through security, one of the perks of being part of the crew in Callie's opinion.

She arrived at the gate and made her way to the plane. Her plane. It was now her plane. She followed the tunnel and entered the plane.

"Hello Captain Torres" Said Teddy, one of the flight attendants that Callie had once flown with. "Ready for your big day" She said with a smile.

"You know it" Callie chuckled nervously. Honestly Callie felt like she was going to be sick. She entered the cockpit with one swift motion and spotted Addison already checking over the settings of the plane.

"Hey there boss" Addison said teasingly.

"Shut up" Callie said taking her seat in the Captains chair. "It's finally happening isn't it" She asked Addison.

"It surely is" She responded.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want something?" Callie asked realizing that in her rush to get ready for her big day she had missed her daily caffeine dosage.

"I'm good" Addison replied as Callie made her way out of the cockpit and towards the kitchen like area of the airplane. Callie served herself a cup of coffee and took a sip taking pleasure in how quickly the taste of coffee alerted her senses.

Then it happened, the last thing that Callie would have ever expected to happen on her big day. She saw her. She saw Arizona standing in the middle of the isle opening up the overhead bins dressed in one of the classic American Airlines Flight attendant dresses.

* * *

Arizona finished up opening the overhead bins in the airplane before boarding began. Today they would be flying with a new Captain, someone named Captain Torres. Arizona always hated flying with new captains because they always thought that thy were better than everyone in the crew in their new captain phase.

What happened next, was not what Arizona ever expected. As she turned to walk back to the front of the plane. There she was. The beautiful Latina was standing at the front of the plane taking a sip of coffee out of the Styrofoam cups.

"Callie" Arizona whispered, and then the passengers started to walk into the plane.

* * *

**So… I'm sorry that this is a slow beginning but the plot is going to quickly speed up. If you are still reading, thank you. Oh, and also thank you for the feedback :D Let me know how you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am by far the worst person in the world. I am so sorry that I have prolonged this for around 7 months now. I just got caught up in life and then I got super distracted, and just forgot about this fic to be honest. I am now going to actually keep up with it. I know in which direction I am going and actually have prepared most of the next chapter. Once again, I am so very sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**Mile High Club**

Callie quickly made her way back into the cockpit of the plane. Why was it that she always seemed to have the worst of luck? She couldn't believe that Arizona, the one woman that had been on her mind for the past 48 hours, was going to be confined in the small space of the plane with her for the next few hours. It wasn't that Callie didn't want to see the blonde, but the circumstances were far from ideal.

Addison noticed the shocked appearance of her friend and gave a confused glance in Callie's direction.

"Don't ask…Just don't…" Callie groaned. Addison faced forward again and took a bite out of the doughnut she had snuck on board. Callie slowly made her way to he chair, and with a sigh, sat down and began to check over the controls.

* * *

On the other side of the cockpit door Arizona stood shocked. Much like Callie, she was completely shocked by what had just happened. She wasn't sure if she should leap in the air and do her happy dance, or if should act sick and get off the plane as quickly as possible. Both options seemed viable at the moment. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she was pulled out of her haze.

"Um… excuse me, but this bag doesn't fit in my overhead bin" a passenger stated. Passengers like this easily annoyed Arizona because there was a strict set of guidelines that people needed to follow in order to fly. Couldn't they easily just follow the carry on regulations and save her the trouble of having to take the bag down to the belly of the plane. Now it meant that she would have to notify the captain of the delay.

It meant that she had to notify Callie of the delay.

"Sure. No problem. Just wait here at the front of the plane for a few minutes while I go notify the captain." Arizona responded with the best smile she could produce. She turned and walked towards the cockpit.

* * *

Arizona knocked on the door of the cockpit before making here way into the cockpit. Two pairs of eyes turned to face the blonde entering the small space.

"Captain Torres. Co-Captain Montgomery. I'm Arizona Robbins, head stewardess for this flight." Now Arizona's smile was genuine. She had caught the eyes of the brunette she had just met a few hours ago, and couldn't find it in her to draw her eyes away from the brunette.

"What was it that you needed Ms. Robbins?" Addison asked. Addison sensed that something had happened between her best friend and the stewardess, probably the cause of her previously startled appearance. She had to make sure to remember to ask Callie about it later. Hopefully once they took off, therefore preventing Callie from running away.

Addison's words startled both of the women. "Oh… Yes…There is going to be a slight delay before takeoff because a passenger brought a carryon that was too large." Both Callie and Addison nodded acknowledging the information provided by the blonde.

"Okay. No problem Ms. Robbins" Addison responded. She waited for Callie to respond but Callie seemed distracted at the moment. "And since Callie seems to have lost all her ability to speak, I speak for both us." Addison stated.

"Awesome. I just wanted to let you know." Arizona smiled and took one last glance towards Callie. She then made her way out of the cockpit and then picked up the phone located on the wall next to the door and quickly called one of the workers of the plane belly.

* * *

"Good afternoon passengers of flight 580 with the final destination of London Heathrow airport. We shall be preparing for take-off soon so please store all baggage in the overhead bins or in the seat in front of you. Please raise all tray tables and place your seats in the upright position. Finally make sure all electronics have been turned off and stowed away. Thank you for flying American Airlines. Flight attendants prepare for cross check."

Arizona hung up the phone and began to prepare herself for the cross check of the plane. Teddy came up behind Arizona and asked, "Are you okay? You're mind has been elsewhere today."

"I've just…I've had an odd day to say the least" Arizona responded. Teddy nodded, knowing to not push her friend any further or she would never get any information on the situation. Both blondes made their way down the isles making sure that all the passengers were following the proper conduct required to fly. There always seemed to be that one person who thought that they were above the law and could do whatever they pleased, but luckily on this flight the man was compliant. Since everything seemed to be going smoothly Arizona and her crew made their way to the back of the plane just as Callie announced, "flight attendants please prepare for takeoff."

* * *

"So what do you know about the new captain?" Asked April, one of the girls on Arizona's crew once they were all buckled.

"Are we really going to start the gossip on her first day?" Arizona asked. Teddy nodded. It wasn't surprising for the stewardesses to gossip on flights. In fact it was their favorite pastime and it led to a lot of bonding amongst the women. However now Arizona felt the weird need to protect the woman she had just met.

Arizona closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall of the plane behind her. She had a long flight ahead of her and all she could think of was the brunette. Arizona questioned how she would approach Callie. Could she do it during the flight? No that was too risky and far too public. She could just ignore it never happened? But then again she really didn't want that to occur. Or she could approach Callie once they landed in Heathrow? That was it. She would talk to Callie in London. It's not as if they had much to discuss, she just wanted the woman's number. That wasn't too much to ask for was it? Arizona felt the rumbling of the plane as it began for take off, and cleared her mind of Callie. She engulfed herself in the familiarity of the movements and sounds surrounding her.

* * *

"This is Captain Torres with flight 580. Ready for take-off." Callie radioed the control tower.

"All clear for take-off 580" replied the control tower, "Have a safe flight"

"Well here we go." Callie said to Addison as the plane began to move faster and faster down the runway. Callie loved this feeling. The feeling of being able to control the plane all on her own and knowing that she was in charge now. She slowly pulled up on the yoke of the plane and presses a few buttons on the control panel causing the plane to lift into the air.

The city of San Francisco began to get smaller and smaller as the plane rose higher up in the sky. Callie also lived for these moments because it made her feel like God, to quote one of her closest friends Mark. He did make a good point though. It made Callie feel as if she was above the world and all of the problems that resided on the land ceased to exist when she was up in the sky. Everything seemed so tiny and irrelevant when she was up in the sky.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked. " I thought you would have been a little more excited about today. It has to do with that Robbins girl doesn't it?"

"She's the girl. The one I was talking about the other day. The girl I met at the bar." Callie responded.

"She's the…how did you describe her?" Addison pondered, "Blonde haired beauty, piercing blue eyes, legs for days, a perfect smil-"

"Yes" Callie cut Addison off, "That's her. I didn't even get to give her my number. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if I'm nothing but a one night stand?"

"Callie, the way that woman was staring at you when she came in. Trust me, you're far more than a one-night stand to her. Just casually ask her to a drink once we get to Heathrow. We get one free night, so don't fuck it up Callie." Addison explained.

* * *

"We have now reached the altitude of 10,000 feet. All approved electronics may be turned on now," Arizona spoke into the cabin speaker system. Somewhere mid-cabin a child had already begun to cry, and Arizona began to cringe.

"I'll bet you 10 dollars that baby won't shut up for another hour," Teddy told Arizona. They always had bets like this because it made their job much more exciting and far more amusing.

"I'll bet you that baby will be asleep in 30 minutes," Arizona said.

"You are so on," Teddy responded

"Don't you need to go check in with the cockpit?" April asked Arizona, interfering with the betting going on between the two blondes.

"I was going to head over until someone," Arizona glared in Teddy's direction "distracted me."

"So not my fault Arizona" Teddy responded.

"Oh yes, it was." Arizona responded. She then proceeded to stick her tongue out at Teddy. Teddy then mirrored Arizona's actions. "Now everyone go do their jobs, or you will all be in charge of flights to Los Angeles for a year." Arizona's small crew slowly shuffled out of the back of the plane and down the aisles.

* * *

**Once again, I am super sorry for the huge delay. I hope to continue updating this fic regularly from now on. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
